love is truly something
by YinDragonVampire
Summary: sequal to truth or dare with seducing.bellas pregnant,edward ecstatic,charlies fuming,emmett & jasper teasing continues on,lemons,and everything you loved about the last one times ten!edward gets bella pregant and this is their funny little adventure. R
1. Chapter 1

Emmett's point of view

I had never had so much respect for Edward and his hundred years of abstinence. I shuddered as I remembered those two weeks with absolute horror. Thankfully, Rose decided to come back a little early. I felt really bad for Jasper having to not only listen, but feel what was going on that night. Alice came back the next morning, thank god for him.

Carlisle came down the stairs while Alice was sitting at the kitchen table doing some online shopping. Suddenly, she went completely blank. Jasper was staring at her, confused. Suddenly, she snapped out of her vision.

She looked…well…confused. She was staring off into space as though she couldn't believe what she had just seen. But that was impossible. She never had a false vision.

"Alice?" Jasper asked, "What's wrong?"

Even Carlisle was looking at her now. "Alice? Are you ok?"

She looked up at him and asked, voice quite steady but so confused, "Can vampires get humans pregnant?"

Bella's point of view

I shoved away the cereal. "No Edward."

"Bella you have to eat something," he begged.

"For the last time I'm not hungry," I snapped. "Edward lets just go to school. I'll eat a big lunch, promise."

He shook his head. "You said that yesterday and all I was able to get you to eat was a few bites of pizza."

_And even that tasted horrible_, I thought to myself. I hadn't been hungry for anything lately. I'd been tired almost all the time, and my stomach had been cramping all day.

"I just don't feel that well Edward," I explained. "When people don't feel well they don't really feel like eating anything."

I felt his hand on my forehead. He sighed. "I can't tell if you're sick or not Bella, but if you are then you need to keep up your strength. Please?"

I shook my head. "Later, Edward. I'll eat at lunch, ok?"

He leaned in, letting out a breath in my face. My eyes locked with his and that combined with his scent fogged my mind. "Please Bella?"

"No fair," I mumbled, "You cheat."

He chuckled. "Just eat something Bella. I don't care what just eat something."

I sighed in defeat and he pulled away. "Fine. Hand me some chocolate from the cupboard."

He handed me some dark chocolate. I frowned.

"It's better for you Bella," he explained, smiling at my expression. Suddenly, I felt myself up against the wall, with Edward staring at me. His eyes were green. I grinned. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Why Mr. Cullen," I joked, "Do you really plan to that now?"

He chuckled. "We should or school is going to be hell."

I laughed, agreeing. He was right. Ever since we started going to school it had become nothing more than a reason for why we couldn't be having sex. We'd been denied it for so long that when we finally went through with it two weeks ago we turned into, as Emmett so often reminded us, 'extreme sex addicts'. I giggled as Edward's member pressed up between my legs.

"Does this mean I don't have to eat the chocolate?"

He smirked. "It means you don't have to eat it until we go to school."

"Fair enough for me!"

His lips completely covered mine, our tongues forcing their ways to each other. I sighed, inhaling his scent and drowning in his taste. This was one hunger I _did _feel like satisfying!

He ran his hands up my shirt causing me to moan out in pleasure. I grinded into him, loving the feel of it. He growled low in his throat. "Bella," he moaned softly.

I slipped my hand down and unbuttoned his pants, quickly unzipping them. I slid my hand into his pants and began pumping him. His breaths turned heavy and short as he squeezed my breasts tightly with both hands. He attacked my neck with kisses as I threw my head back, moaning loudly.

"Hey sex addicts!"

Emmett was leaning against the kitchen wall, neither of us noticing his entrance. I was on my feet with Edward next to me before I could blink. He was fuming. "Emmett," he growled.

Emmett was smirking. "Fly's unzipped Edward."

I blushed and I could tell that if Edward was human, he would have blushed too. Emmett was laughing. "You deserve it after that stunt you pulled on me and Jasper!"

"I'm going to count to three," Edward hissed warningly.

Emmett backed up slightly. "Take it easy," he grinned. "Carlisle just wants to see you Edward as soon as you can. Says it's important. Trust me," he actually looked serious for once, "You should skive off first period."

Edward shook his head. "Unless it's a matter of life and death, it will have to wait until after school. Bella and I have already missed enough school and people are starting to get suspicious."

"Wonder why," Emmett chuckled. Edward growled.

"Graduation is coming up and we can't afford to let these things slip," Edward went on, still fuming, "Especially Bella."

"Fine, just don't get mad at me when he tells you. Then again, you might be happy." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wouldn't know."

He left, leaving one very confused vampire, and an even more confused human standing in the kitchen.

"What was that about?" I wondered aloud.

Edward shook his head, leading me towards the door. "I have no idea. His thoughts were carefully guarded."

"Speaking of that," I turned to face him, my eyes calculating, "How is it that you didn't _hear_ him until we both realized he was here?"

He looked embarrassed. "It's just that, well, whenever were together that way…even in the slightest, I don't really…think straight, I guess."

I smiled sympathetically. "Sorry about that."

He picked me up in his arms before spinning me around and kissing me passionately. "Never be sorry about _that_!!"

I laughed and allowed him to lead me out the door. Once we were driving along I felt something being poked into my hands. I looked down and turned away.

"Ugh! Chocolate!"

Edward laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's point of view

What had Emmett so…un-Emmett like? His thoughts weren't teasing, but serious. Half of me wanted to go to Carlisle, but the other part insisted that it wasn't serious. If it was anything dangerous, Emmett would have told me. I know that.

As I walked Bella to our first class, I faced once again, the raging thoughts of the teenage species.

_Edward and Bella. I'll never understand it. He's so perfect and she's so ordinary. Ugh! How can he even stand being around her?_

I hissed through my teeth as Jessica's thoughts leaked into my head like some poisonous gas. Bella is far from ordinary!

"Don't listen," Bella whispered, squeezing my hand gently. She had noticed my expression and was staring up at me with her big brown eyes, pleading with me not to be affected by such pity things. I sighed, and nodded. That's right. They were just pity thoughts, from pity people. I had Bella. That's all that mattered.

_You'd think they'd break up but nnooo! Stupid Cullen. How come he gets all the girls?_

I smirked as Newton's thoughts hit me. Well, he was certainly wrong on one part. I didn't have all the girls. But I did have the only one that mattered. I ran my fingers across Bella's palm lightly, grinning when she shivered at me touch. She smiled up at me and I leaned in to kiss her gently.

School passed the same as always. Newton being friendly to Bella, ignoring me. Jessica being friendly to me, ignoring Bella. And the majority of the student body thinking thoughts that made me want to rip their throats out!!

As the day came to a close I heard one thought that made me almost burst out laughing.

_I wonder if Cullen got her pregnant…_

I had snorted, shrugging it off when Bella asked me. "Nothing," I responded, "Just another thought that came to the wrong conclusion."

I couldn't get Bella pregnant, it was impossible! For goodness sakes it's venom! I laughed at the thought, but something inside me pulled at my heart.

Yes, the thought of Bella and I having a family was something I wished for. Something I hoped for. But that's all it was, a feeble hope. I was denied such a gift with my existence. I was damned. At least keeping Bella with me brought light to my darkness. Vampires can't have children. We all know that. And vampires are always right.

At least, I thought we were.

Alice's point of view

I paced back and forth, waiting for Emmett to return with Edward. Carlisle was sitting calmly, but I couldn't stay still! The idea was so exciting!!

"What do you think he'll say?" I asked to no one in particular. Jasper frowned, pondering. Even Esme was looking unsure. Rosalie was the one to answer.

"One thing's for sure," she murmured, "He's going to be surprised."

"No kidding," Emmett agreed, walking through the door. Edward wasn't with him.

"Where's Edward?" Carlisle asked, steeping forward.

"At school." We all looked confused. He sighed.

"He said unless this is a life or death situation then he should really be at school with Bella. He said they've lost too much time already," he chuckled.

Rosalie laughed. "It will be a life or death situation if Charlie finds out. Good thing Edward's bullet proof!"

Jasper chuckled and I just bounced up and down. "But I want to tell him now! I want to tell Bella now! This is why she's been all off the last two weeks!"

"She was pretty off before," Emmett joked, sitting down next to Rose.

"Ha-ha, you know what I mean. She hasn't been hungry and she's been tired all the time. And Edward mentioned that she's been having cramps and fainted twice."

Esme nodded. "She's pregnant alright."

Carlisle was looking upset. "I really wish you would have gotten him here Emmett. This is something we need to take care of as soon as possible."

"Take care off?" I asked, confused. "She's pregnant, not dying."

Carlisle shook his head. "This is an issue we need to look at properly. The circumstances are serious. Well," he frowned, "They _can _be."

"Such as?"

We all waited for his response. "Suppose the baby is as strong as a vampire. Babies kick often while in the womb. And what if the baby bites her?"

Silence followed as we all just began to realize the seriousness of the situation. Carlisle seemed to sense the tension. "Then again, the baby might be as human as Bella. We won't know until we check. And knowing these things as early as possible is important."

"So what's going to happen to Bella if Edward changes her?" Jasper asked.

"She would remain pregnant for the rest of eternity," Carlisle murmured. I shuddered. It was an awful thought, having your baby inside of you, frozen for all eternity. "She's going to have to wait until after the baby is born before she's changed."

"She isn't going to like that," I muttered. Knowing Bella, that would probably be the only things she didn't like about this. Sure, the idea would be scary and new to her, but this was Bella! She would love a child of her own. And Edward…

I smiled. I knew what this would do for Edward. A child to Edward would be a gift like no other. It would make him so happy, so alive. Perhaps he would abandon his silly idea of eternal damnation. I wanted to tell him now.

"I don't want to wait."

Carlisle glanced at me and smiled. "Be patient Alice. This is something that is worth the wait."

I nodded. It was worth the wait.

Bella was worth the wait. This baby was worth the wait.

Telling Edward was certainly worth the wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's point of view

"So Bella?" Alice began excitedly, "How about a shopping trip this weekend?!"

I groaned. "Alice, you can't be serious!"

She grinned evilly. "But I am."

I snorted.

"Alice, I have enough clothes to last a lifetime." Suddenly, I laughed. "Actually, I think I have enough clothes to last _your _lifetime!"

She chuckled. "Ok, then how about this. We won't by _you _anything. Sound fair?"

I frowned. Why did Alice want me to go shopping with her if she wasn't going to treat me like some life size doll? "The catch?"

"No catch," she smiled, shaking her head. "I just need to by someone something and your opinion would be the most helpful."

Still frowning in confusion, I nodded. "Fine. Just as long as I'm not dressing up."

"You won't be."

I returned to my homework, but was far away from working. Alice seemed, if it was possible, even _more _excited than normal. It also felt like she knew something I didn't. It was like talking to a person who kept making references to an inside joke without telling you! I was really beginning to get frustrated.

"Alice, you're keeping something from me," I accused sourly.

She smiled widely. "Now where would you ever get an idea like that?"

Edward's point of view

I had dropped Bella off at her house with Alice and made my way to my home. As I neared the house I could help overhearing Emmett and Jasper.

_I can't imagine how busy they must have been in order for this to occur…then again they've been acting more like honeymooners than anyone has any real right to act. Lucky Jasper…it's been like _his _honeymoon too with the emotions they've been giving off._

_I can't determine how Edward will take this. I have to let Carlisle explain it and hope that everything works out ok. Maybe he should have brought Bella…_

_Whoa! Edwards back! Hey Edward, how did school go!?_

"Shut up Emmett," I growled, detecting nothing but sarcasm behind it. He chuckled.

"Sorry bro, I can't help it." _Me and Jasper took a bet to see how long it took for the student body to notice your sudden change in eyes color!_

"Emmett!" I snapped, embarrassed. Honestly, I thought he would be done by now with his comments. True, they had been coming less, and definitely lower key. But I still felt like knocking him to pieces.

Jasper sent out a wave of calm. "Relax you two. Emmett's still ticked off with yours and Bella's little _revenge_. As am I!"

I chuckled. "You deserved it!"

_Did not!_

"Did to!"

_Did not!_

"Yes you did Emmett!"

"Boys!" Carlisle snapped. "This is no time to act like children."

"Edward started it," Emmett grumbled, crossing his arms like a five years old.

Carlisle shook his head in disbelief. "Emmett, Jasper, this is no time to get Edward worked up. This is serious!"

I glanced at Carlisle, confused. "Emmett didn't say it was anything that bad."

"And we don't know if it will be," Carlisle admitted. "But sit down Edward. I know vampires can't pass out, but I honestly can't think of a situation that might prove me wrong more."

I sat on the farthest seat from Emmett and Jasper. Something wasn't right here. It was as if everyone couldn't decide between happiness, confusion, disbelief, or fear. I didn't need Jasper's talent to see that.

"Carlisle, what is going on?"

He sighed. "Edward, Bella's pregnant."

Emmett shouted out from his seat. "Eddie's going to be a daddy!"

I couldn't even hear him. My mouth could barely form the words as I said them. I shook my head. "No, that's impossible. Bella's fine, she has to be."

"Who said she wasn't fine Edward?" Jasper imputed. "She's just pregnant."

"I don't think that really qualifies as _fine_ by most teenagers these days," Emmett reminded him.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked calmly. "Are you ok?"

I was breathing deeply, trying to draw in the breaths that I didn't need for the lungs that couldn't remember how to breathe. "Vampire's can't get humans pregnant," I argued, my voice sounding distant.

"Well obviously they can Edward," Carlisle laughed. "I guess the reason it hasn't come up before is that no one out there has ever tried!"

Part of me was filled with utter disbelief, but another part was growing with another emotion. Wild happiness. I could not stop the enormous smile from spreading to my face.

"So Bella and I are going to have a…" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

Carlisle rested his hand on my shoulder. "Yes Edward. You and Bella are going to have a baby."

If heaven was offered to me at that very moment I wouldn't have taken it for anything. Me, a father.

The idea made me smile even wider.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's point of view

"Alice! If you don't tell me what's going on right now I will give all of your clothes to the homeless!"

She was taken aback. "Fine. Just give me a few more minutes."

I sighed, slumping down into the couch cushions. Alice had promised to tell me but things were taking too long. Finally, she leapt up and ran to sit by my side.

"I'm guessing you can tell me now," I guessed, smirking at her enthusiasm.

"Well, the boys are telling Edward right now. Esme would be here to tell you but Rosalie being Rosalie…" she trailed off.

"Come on Alice," I begged impatiently. "Tell me!"

"Bella," she began barely able to keep her voice down, "You're pregnant!" she shrieked.

It's a good thing I was sitting down. Passing out doesn't hurt as much then.

"Bella! Bella! Alice why in the world did you have to shout that at her!" Edward's voice rang out somewhere distant, forcing me to slowly creep back to the present.

"Edward?" I mumbled incoherently.

I felt two stone cold arms pull me on his lap, my head resting against his chest. "It's alright Bella, I'm here."

"Where's Alice?" I mumbled.

I opened my eyes to see Alice kneeling in front of me looking worried, but still exuberant. I reached out my hand and whacked her at the side of the head.

"Hey! What was that for!?"

"You don't spring things like that on people! Especially me!" I yelled back, fighting a mixture of disbelief and total joy.

Edward chuckled into my neck, causing small shivers to spread down my spine. "She's right Alice. You deserved it."

Alice huffed. "Well, I was excited."

I was silent. "So, I'm really…"

"Pregnant?" Alice offered.

I nodded, feeling Edward hold me closer. Alice smiled and nodded back. "Yes Bella, you're pregnant."

This time when I passed out, I was already in Edward's arms. Thank God for small miracles.

Edward's point of view

I carried her up to her room, glowing as I held her to my body. Her eyes had filled with happiness when she heard the news. I noticed other things like fear, and disbelief, but happiness overclouded everything. My eyes wandered over her body, resting on her stomach where our child was growing. I smiled.

She stirred slightly as we made our way up the stairs. "I'm pregnant," she whispered in disbelief. I set her on her bed and pulled her into my lap.

"Bella?" I murmured.

Her eyes opened slowly, staring up at me with so much love I thought my heart would burst. She smiled and I kissed her lips hungrily.

"A baby," she whispered as I pulled away. "How?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea. I didn't even think it was possible until Carlisle told me just now. Are you upset?"

I wanted to know. Even if she didn't want this baby I still wanted to know. "Upset about the baby?" she asked in confusion.

I nodded.

She laughed. "Why would you ever ask something like that?! Sure I'm surprised and terrified beyond belief but I could never be upset! I'm happy Edward," she grabbed my hand. "I'm happy for us."

I kissed her again, pouring my love into her. "I had hoped you would say that," I told her gently as I ran my hand through her hair. "You don't know how happy this makes me. I can't even believe it. Me, a father."

"I know exactly what you mean," she whispered, smiling. "Me, a mother," she breathed in disbelief. Suddenly, she looked cautious.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She bit her lip. "I'm guessing this means I can't be changed."

I shook my head, grinning. "Sorry, doctor's orders."

She laughed. "Edward, I know you'll be a good father, but…would I be a good mother?"

I gapped at her. "How could you say something like that Bella?"

"Well…you know I'm clumsy and forgetful and I seem to mess most things up with or without trying too."

I shook my head again. "Stop listening to Rosalie. You're perfect, and you're going to be a perfect mother for this baby."

She smiled up at me. "Thank you."

I wrapped her in my arms, thanking whatever god out there that existed for this moment. She yawned and I reluctantly let her go. "You need sleep."

She cocked an eyebrow knowingly. "But you don't want me to sleep, do you."

It wasn't a question. I groaned, wanting her so bad it was almost unbearable. "Bella, you need sleep. And this tempting isn't going to make it any easier for you. Or for me."

She smiled slyly. Slowly, she crawled up my chest, placing kisses along my arms and touching me through my jeans. I let out a slow hiss.

Her lips moved along my neck, her tongue swirling around in ways that made my moan. My shirt was off in a matter of seconds, hers leaving with it.

Sleep was as of now, off the agenda.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's point of view

Her chest touched softly to mine, causing me to pull her underneath me. I pulled off her clothes and underwear. She glowed, her body emitting her sexual scent that I found more arousing and more tempting than her blood. I placed kissed down her legs and back up, arriving at the source. I spread her legs gently. Bella was now panting in anticipation. I let my tongue dart out to taste her. She gave a soft moan, shifting her body downwards for more. I began licking her furiously, wanting the taste, needing the taste.

Her moans grew louder and louder. I placed two fingers into her, grinning as her back arched and she let out the softest scream. I pumped in and out of her fast, wanting her to orgasm. I sucked on her clit, moaning myself just from pleasuring her.

Her body finally released, the scent filling my nose and making my head slightly foggy. This was heaven.

Bella's point of view

He licked up the rest of my juices as I calmed my breath. I forced myself on top of him, frowning as I realized he still had his jeans on. I had already orgasmed and he was still wearing clothing?

"Those have to go," I commanded, grinning. I pulled his jeans and boxers off at the same time. Hungrily, I lowered my head to his throbbing cock.

I sucked him deeply, feeling him touch the back of my throat. His moans and groans were filled with soft growls and purrs. I grinned, moving to suck on his balls. I felt his hands tangle in my hair, urging me on. I returned to his cock and pumped him with my mouth harder than ever. He let out an ecstasy filled growl before I felt him come into my mouth.

Licking my lips I sat back up. Both of our eyes were hazy with pleasure. Edward pulled himself on top of me, nuzzling my neck.

He positioned himself at my entrance and I pushed forward, swallowing him. He growled and I moaned at the combination of heat and cold. It was blissful.

I rocked against him, feeling him thrust hard and deep into me. We both moaned loudly as our movements got faster and faster. Our bodies were a blur as we moved, too enveloped by passion to notice anything else. At last, I screamed his name as my body shook with pleasure.

"Edward!"

"Bella!" he moaned loudly as I tightened around his dick. I felt his cool fluids rush into me. We both moaned loudly at the feeling.

He reluctantly pulled out, pulling me on top of his chest and placing the blankets on top of us. I sighed, falling fast asleep in his arms.

Edward's point of view

I watched my angel sleep, holding her passionately in my arms. Her head rested warm and soft on my ice stone chest. It was perfect.

She was perfect.

She grumbled in her sleep. "Emmett" she snapped slightly, "The baby is not and never will be food."

I chuckled.

"Silly Bella," I whispered. "No one is going to eat the baby."

She was silly, and she was Bella. But she was my silly Bella.

And that was my heaven on earth.

My phone buzzed from my pant pocket. Normally I would have answered, but right now I wanted to lay in bed with Bella. And I was going to do just that.

After ringing seventy six times my hand shot out to grab the phone. I placed it by my ear speaking so quietly that Bella wouldn't have heard me even if she was awake.

"How was the celebrating sex!?"

"Emmett," I hissed, "Keep your voice down. Bella just fell asleep."

"Oh yeah," he mumbled. "Still, you guys must have been going at it for awhile if she _just_ fell asleep."

"What is it with my family and wanting intimate details about my sex life!?" I hissed to myself.

Emmett chuckled. "Don't know, maybe it's because it's you. I mean, I never thought that you, Mr. Old Fashion would ever do something like that. Wasn't getting a girl knocked up back then like the death penalty or something?"

I flipped the phone off, yanking out the batteries. I wanted a peaceful night with Bella, not my brother talking to me about my sex life.

There has to be a way to shut Emmett up for good.

Bella stirred. "Edward," she mumbled in her sleep. "I love you."

I smiled as I stroked her hair. "And I Love you Bella swan."

I could feel her pulse against my body, knowing that sooner or later, another pulse would begin to beat inside of her. I sighed happily at the thought.

**Hey people. **

**I just wanted to let you know that although my grammar and spelling isn't always great, it's important. I once had a teacher who had to write a headline for a newspaper article. The title was something like "Man speaks at public convention." She forgot the "l" in public. Yeah. It was bad.**

**Hope you now know the importance of grammar and spelling!**

**I'll have the next chap up as soon as I can!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's point of view

I stirred slightly, not wanting to wake up just yet. I could feel Edward's ice cold arms wrapped around me, pulling me as close to his rock hard body as possible. I nestled my head closer to his chest, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

He chuckled, pulling me closer into reality. "Wake up Bella," he breathed. I buried myself further into his arms. He laughed again.

"Silly Bella," he murmured, hugging me close. He nuzzled his face into my neck, smiling. "It's time to get up."

I shook my head. "No," I mumbled. "Sleep."

He bent his head down and breathed into my face. "Please Bella?" My head swan with his scent. Unconsciously, I leaned in.

Our lips touch gently at first, before erupting into a passionate embrace. Our tongues met, making me string my hands through his hair in a desperate attempt to be closer. I let out a soft moan as his hands grazed the front of my shirt.

"Bella!"

I jumped, sitting up in a flash. I scanned the room, but realized the noise had come from downstairs. Edward chuckled at my expression. "Relax, he isn't here."

I sat up reaching for the clothes I discarded the night before. "Yeah dad!" I called back down.

"Alice called. She said you were going shopping with her today?"

I smacked myself in the forehead for forgetting. That's right. "Yeah, I'm getting ready to go!"

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck gently. "You don't have to go."

I leaned into his chest, breathing slightly quicker as his hands traced the top of my jeans. "I…promised…."

"I'll still love you if you break it," he teased. "Besides, shouldn't we be figuring out a way to tell Charlie? And you mother?"

I stopped breathing. That's right. I had to tell my mother. I let out a bent up breath. "Can't we just tell Charlie and hope he calls her?"

He grinned, pulling me around to face him. "No easy way out for this Bella. We need to take responsibility for our actions," he teased.

I laughed. "I'm glad. I can't believe it Edward." I smiled up at him, still breathless. "A baby."

He pulled me into a passionate kiss. "Our baby."

"Our baby," I repeated, glowing.

A knock came at the door. "Bella! Are you ready for shopping?"

I sighed, then noticed Edward was only in his boxers, and I was still in just my bra and underwear. I giggled. "We should get dressed."

He glanced at me for a few long moments. "No," he smiled, shaking his head. "I like you like this. Although it would be better without those," he motioned to my bra and underwear. I blushed.

"So you want me to go shopping dressed like this?" I joked.

"Fine," he sighed. I laughed.

"I won't be long," I promised.

"You better not be," he grinned. "We still need to tell Charlie and Renee the wonderful news!"

I groaned. "They'll explode."

Another bang at the door. "Bella! Edward! Don't make me break the door down!"

Within seconds Edward was dressed. I pulled on a top and jeans, brushing my hair back. "Ok Alice, you can come in."

She pranced into the room smiling ecstatically. "Ready?"

"Who exactly are we shopping for Alice? Wait…" I had finally realized who we were shopping for.

"Alice," I groaned, "You realize how quick word would spread if anyone saw us? No one is going to expect me to be shopping for baby clothes!"

Even Edward looked hesitant. "Are you sure about this Alice? If someone saw you two and told Charlie before we told him…"

She looked disappointed. "Please Bella!? No one is going to be shopping today! The weather is too nice!"

I looked out the window, finding a perfect day with hardly any clouds. I sighed, picking up my purse in silent defeat.

"Yes!" Alice hugged me, spinning me around. "Oh, and you wont be needing that," she laughed, taking my purse away and tossing it to Edward. "We're paying!"

"No," I stated flatly.

Edward stood up and picked me up into his arms. "Will you let me pay if I go with you?" he whispered in my ear.

Damn, he was good. "Fine," I mumbled. Alice looked as though she was going to protest, put decided against it.

"Ok, let's get going!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my god!**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated. I've been really sick all week and I haven't been able to type at all. So here's an extra long little chapter. I'll try and get back to a normal schedule for you guys.**

Bella's point of view

The drive was, as always, to fast for my comfort. We made it out of Forks within a few minutes, heading to Seattle. Alice drove, leaving Edward and I in the back seat.

He ran his nose along my neck and bare shoulders, sending small electric shocks through my body. His hand ran along my thigh and his other hand drew small circles on my waist. I squirmed around in my seat, fighting back the instinct that said to jump into his lap and kiss him with all I've got. Alice finally snapped when I let out a soft moan as Edward began sucking on my earlobe.

"Will you two stop it already!?"

I blushed, and Edward gave a small growl of frustration at Alice's bark. "I swear you two are the worst when it comes to this kind of self control," she muttered.

"So," Edward smirked, kissing the base of my throat seductively. "Bella's not complaining, and neither am I."

"I guess I know why Edward doesn't complain about the backseat anymore," she grumbled to herself.

Edward just snorted and nuzzled his face further into my neck.

The rest of the trip passed quickly. We finally pulled into the large mall filled with, as Alice assured me a hundred times, nobody I knew, or recognized.

"Now this is going to be a fun day of baby shopping," Alice smiled, bouncing on the spot as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. We sighed, defeated. Alice wasn't going to back down, and I had promised.

"Ok Alice," I mumbled. "Let's just get this over with, ok?"

She looked appalled. "Bella! This is for the baby!"

Edward laughed. "I really don't think the baby is going to notice what clothes are on him or her. Really Alice, we just need the few essentials for now. We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"And while we're on that subject," I began quickly as Alice opened her mouth excitedly, "I don't want to know if the baby is girl or boy, what it looks like or anything. Only emergencies like if the baby is in danger, sick, or in some other form of trouble. Ok, Alice?"

She closed her mouth, disappointed. "But-

"No buts Alice," I argued. My face softened. "Please."

She sighed, blowing out the air much like a deflated balloon. "Fine."

Edward smiled into my hair. "Good choice."

"Thanks," I murmured, nestling back against his statue like frame.

"Now, I believe we have some torture to accomplish before the day is done," Edward murmured gently while wrapping one arm around my waist and leading us to follow in Alice's bouncing wake. "When it's over we can tell Charlie, and Renee."

I sighed. "It just isn't fair."

He looked surprised. "What?"

I glanced up at him, smiling slightly. "Your parents aren't angry about this."

He scooped me up in his arms and smiled crookedly. "Of course not! They love you. You coming into our family is the greatest gift they could ever receive. And the baby makes them so happy!"

"That's my point," I mumbled. "Unfortunately, Charlie and Renee aren't going to be the best example of the welcome wagon for our little guest."

He kissed my lips softly. "We'll get through it, I promise."

We continued to head over to Alice who was jumping up and down impatiently. "So," Edward began smiling, "Who to tell first?"

"Charlie," I blurted out. He starred at me. "He's the one who will make the least amount of fuss," I added, explaining.

"That's not saying much for your mother," he laughed.

I shook my head, smiling. "Besides, I'll have to call her. And that will be an experience all on its own. Trust me, Charlies first for this."

He nodded. "Charlie first then. Right after the shopping."

I groaned as we met up with Alice. She grabbed my hand and began pulling me through the store.

Edward's point of view

I had at least a dozen full bags in my right hand alone. Alice better not buy anything else or we're going to look suspicious.

"Alice," I called ahead, warningly. "This has to come to a stop. Now."

She had been dragging Bella around all day and I could see that she was getting seriously tired. And she hadn't eaten yet. As much as Alice meant well I knew this had to be put to an end.

"Just one more!" she chirped excitedly.

Bella walked to my side and mouthed, 'help!'

I chuckled, passing off a few of the bags to Alice so that I could pull Bella's soft warm body next to mine. I kissed the top of her head.

"Come on you two, just this last store then we're done!"

We both groaned in unison. For an undead vampire Alice's little shopping trips can become rather tiresome. And that was saying something. I was making a mental note to stick to internet shopping for the rest of my existence.

As she pulled us into the store, I realized it wasn't a baby store. It was a maternity store.

Bella looked terrified. "Alice, I said we were NOT shopping for me today!"

Alice sighed. "Bella, this is inevitable. You're going to start showing within a few weeks. We can't put this off."

As much as I hated to admit it, Alice as right. "Alice you have ten minutes," I warned.

She jumped up and ran off into the store, scanning shelves and racks. Bella looked at me, horrified.

"That's the smallest amount of time we could have gotten away with Bella," I whispered into her hair. I inhaled her scent, feeling a sudden change in mood. I growled softly, hungrily. But not for her blood.

She giggled, and I smiled. If anything, we had one thing to look forward to tonight. I began grinning crazily at the idea, wrapping my arms around Bella tighter.

I didn't hear Alice until she was less than a foot away. "Ok you two love birds, break it up. Bella, try these," she said, holing up what looked like an entire rack. "Try to remember that they'll be big now but you will definitely grow into them in the coming months."

Bella frowned at the clothes, allowing Alice to pull her away from me and into the changing rooms.

"And I thought we would just have to shop for baby clothes," Bella groaned as she disappeared from view. I leaned against the wall on the outside, glancing at my watch, and waiting for my sweet angel to return to me.

**Meanwhile…**

"Lauren I have to have these shoes!" I screeched, staring down at the magazine. We walked down the mall with our bags over one shoulder and our merchandise over the other.

"You realize that's on the other side of the mall?" she asked, grimacing. I rolled my eyes. "Who cares?"

We made our way to the designated store when I heard an all too familiar noise. I glanced to my right to see Bella giggling in Edward's arms. I was about to call out when I noticed the store. Maturity Girl.

"Jess why'd you...

Then she saw them too. We both stared for a few seconds before Alice bounded over carrying a ton of clothes.

"Ok you two love birds, break it up. Bella, try these. Try to remember that they'll be big now but you will definitely grow into them in the coming months."

Laura and I stared at each other, both in disbelief. Bella was pregnant!?

"And I thought we would just have to shop for baby clothes," Bella groaned. Edward leaned against the wall outside the fitting rooms.

Laura grabbed my wrist. "Did you see that!? That's Bella and Edward! In a maternity store! With baby clothes!"

I was gapping at the scene when all of a sudden, Edward turned to glance at us. His expression was hard to read. He looked livid with us, but worried about something too. For a moment, I couldn't move I was to frozen by his gaze.

Suddenly, Lauren and I just took off running. We were probably at the other end of the store by now, but my mind was far away from my shoes.

Lauren started laughing and I glanced at her. "What?"

"Do you realize what we know? Ha! I can't wait to tell the school!"

I grinned slyly at what she meant. Finally, little miss perfect Bella was going to get it bad.

Bella's point of view

"They saw!!" I screeched. "They know!!"

"Bella calm down," Alice said calmly, although her eyes were wide and worried. "Just calm down and relax."

"I can't relax," I argued, my head spinning around. This couldn't be happening. This _can't _be happening. They were going to tell.

"Bella," Edward breathed in my ear, "Please. Nothing that bad is going to happen. The worst is that all of forks will know, and I will always love you no matter what."

I sighed, leaning against Edward as he stroked my sides. "K," was all I was able to get out.

He smiled. "See, nothing all that horrible."

"What about when they talk about you?"

He laughed. "Oh yes, because the words of tactless humans really affect me," he stated sarcastically. "Bella, they are just words. They mean nothing."

I allowed him to pick me up into his arms and carry me out to the parking lot. Shopping had taken a lot out of me and this sudden news had me bothered.

"Edward," I whispered, "Maybe we should hold off with telling Charlie." I think I was just nervous, but I knew deep down we needed to tell him before he heard it from someone else. I wasn't that cruel.

"At this rate we might as well wait and let the baby tell him," he chuckled humorously. I grinned, settling back in his arms.

"Fine," I agreed, "Tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward's point of view**

The entire way home Bella's heart was beating faster than the car was going. Alice was going through all of the day's purchases in her head, obviously trying to keep me out of her true thoughts. I grabbed Bella's hand in my own, drawing shapes on her palm with my finger. Her heart rate slowed slightly, her breathing began coming back down.

"Bella, it's ok," I murmured, smiling. "The worst he can do is kill me."

She chuckled. "Or at least try," she added.

"Charlie won't try and kill you," Alice confirmed. "Relax, and be grateful you get to take care of your mother over the phone."

Now that would be one phone call I would be there for. If anything, I might have to take the phone away from Bella and talk to Renee myself. I would not allow anything to harm my Bella, even words.

As we neared her house, I could hear the thoughts of neighboring houses. It didn't seem like anyone had heard of Bella's pregnancy yet. I knew how Bella hated being center of attention, and I knew this piece of information would hurt her if all of Forks new. But knowing Laura and Jessica, the whole story will be out within minutes.

I growled low in my throat, to quiet for Bella to hear. Alice just rolled her eyes sending me a quick thought. _I bet Emmett and Jasper would love to cook up a little bit of revenge_. I chuckled slightly. Yes, that would be amusing. Make them pay for hurting my sweet Bella. If anyone tried hurting Bella I would personally rip them into tiny bite-size pieces. No pun intended.

As I parked in the driveway I gave Bella the 'It's safe,' look. Charlie's thoughts were calm and showed no reason for worry. They were entirely focused on the game he was currently watching.

"Well," Alice laughed, "Have fun you two."

And then she was gone.

I grinned over at Bella, giving her an encouraging smile. She looked sick, and if it was possible, green. I kissed her gently on the neck, instantly feeling that wonderful need pulse through my body. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her passionately on the lips, much to her surprise. She responded immediately, grinding herself into me and causing me to growl excitedly. Suddenly Charlie's thoughts bombarded into my head.

_What the hell does he think he's doing in that car! _

I frowned. "Charlie's spotted us."

She groaned, clutching onto my neck and burying her face in my neck. "Can't you just drive to your house?"

"No can do love," I chuckled. "Besides, there are worse things. You could be marrying a vampire and giving your soul away for a life of eternal damnation."

She smiled kindly and stroked my cheek. "You know that isn't true."

I leaned into her hand and kissed it. How could I believe otherwise?

"You're giving me forever with you," she whispered, "And that is worth everything to me."

I held her lovingly, not even caring what Charlie was thinking. If heaven was offering me this second chance then I was going to take it. I had an angel with me after all.

**Bella's point of view**

He carried me out of the car and up to my door. I was dreading this more than anything. I was so afraid of what Charlie might do, or at least attempt to do.

As Edward opened the door I walked inside, feeling like a criminal being sentenced to her hanging.

We found Charlie in the living room watching a game. "Dad?" I called gently. "Can Edward and I talk to you for a moment?"

He looked up surprised. "Sure Bells." He glanced at Edward fiercely, and I could tell this was going to be loud.

I took a seat with Edward on the couch, sitting in his lap. Charlie looked uncomfortable by the position, but he didn't say anything. I opened my mouth, and then closed it. How was I even supposed to start this kind of topic? I'm guessing there aren't many books on how to tell you father you're pregnant.

"Um, dad," I began hesitantly, "Edward and I have something very important to tell you. But first, I want you to promise me something."

I could feel Edward smile into my hair as Charlie glared at me suspiciously. "What?"

I breathed again. "Please do not start yelling, and please, do not get angry."

I waited as he studied my expression. "Ok."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Inhaling, I calmed myself down. "Dad, I'm pregnant."

For a moment, all was silent. Then it happened. Charlie's face went from green to red to purple faster than I could have thought possible.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!" The words boomed out like some volcanic eruption. I flinched, retaining my seat in Edward's lap.

"Dad," I halfway squeaked, "You promised."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?!? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!! EVER SINCE _HE _CAME BACK YOU'VE-

I cut him off. "Dad do NOT act as though Edward isn't here!"

I felt Edward drawing small circles on my stomach, his breath at the back of my neck calming me. "Dad please just stop shouting."

He looked as though he was about to throw something. Suddenly, he glared at Edward. "And where are you in all of this!!?? What are you thinking!?!?"

Edward looked up at him and actually smiled. "I am very happy."

Charlie looked shocked. "You don't plan on leaving her?"

Edward raised a single perfect eyebrow. "Why? I love Bella. And I know I will love our child. Why on earth would I leave?"

I knew Edward could hear Charlie thinking, but he seamed determined to say these things out loud.

Charlie was taken aback. "You're not leaving?"

"I made that mistake once," Edward said with a voice that held so much remorse it was almost unbearable. "I shall never make that same mistake again."

"How do you even plan to support a child!?" Charlie shouted, still sounding shocked.

Edward pulled me closer, allowing me to rest against his chest. "I have a large amount of money from the death of my parents, and still more from my time with my parents now. I can assure you this baby will come into this world with absolutely everything it needs. Money is not an issue."

Charlie continued to pace back and forth, agitated. "And what about your parents?!"

"They are very pleased as well," Edward stated simply. "They do believe it is soon but they love Bella as though she were their own."

I smiled at this. Yes, I felt as though they were all my family. I had felt that way from the beginning.

"And do you even plan on marrying her?" Charlie barked, his voice slightly horse from yelling.

Edward grinned. "I have already proposed to Bella. She has already responded with a yes."

Charlie's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "So you two were just planning to tell me all the bad news at once?!"

"Dad!" I shouted, "Edward and I are going to be together whether you like it or not. And this baby is coming whether you like it or not. You can accept it, and be a part of you grandchild's life, or you can disown it, and not be. It's your choice. You let me know when you make your decision."

I stood up and stomped to my room.

**Edward's point of view**

I watched Bella march off to her room and stood up. "I should go talk to her. I don't want her having any sleepless nights over this. And she still needs to call Renee."

I followed Bella but was stopped by Charlie's words. "You really love her."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. I turned back to find him staring at me for the first time in a long while. I gave him a small smile.

"Truly I do."


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's point of view

I slumped down onto my bed and tried desperately to hold back the tears. Edward was there in less than minute, pulling me into his arms and rocking me back and forth, doing his best to ease my conflicting emotions.

After a few minutes I grabbed the phone and began to dial Renee's number. Edward looked at me questioning. "Now?"

I sighed. "Sooner rather than later."

He nodded as I heard the ringing on the other end.

"Hello?"

My stomach lurched. "Hi mom, it's Bella."

"Bella! I haven't talked to you in ages! How are you?" Her voice was excited and I couldn't even begin to imagine her reaction.

Edward ran his hands over my free one, nuzzling his face into my neck. I smiled to myself, momentarily lost in thought.

"Bella? Hello?"

I jerked my head as Edward chuckled. "Sorry mom, I'm here."

"So how have you been?"

"Well mom, that's kinda what I wanted to tell you," I began hesitantly. My voice was shaking slightly and I knew she heard it.

"Bella," she said urgently, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom," I laughed, "I just have some news for you, that's all."

"Oh," she sounded relieved, "I thought you were going to say something ridiculous like you were engaged or something."

My stomach dropped suddenly. A long pause stretched by.

"Bella?" her voice was suddenly anxious. "Bella you aren't, are you?!"

I breathed in deeply. "Mom…I'm going to marry Edward whether you like it or not and also I'm pregnant with a baby and that's all so ok then bye."

The words fell out of my mouth like water. As soon as I finished my rant I hung up the phone, cursing.

"Bella its ok," Edward murmured into my neck reassuringly. He pulled me into a hug, kissing the sides of my neck. "Everything will work out in the end. I promise."

I hugged him back, shivering pleasantly at his kisses. They moved upwards until they lingered on the corner of my lips, teasing every ounce of self control I had. I glanced at Edward, momentarily stunned by the look of pure lust that covered his face. His eyes looked me over hungrily, then he pounced.

I fell back onto the bed, my lips locked with Edward's in an eager kiss. I yanked off his shirt first before my hands snaked down to his pants and tugged them off excitedly as he removed my shirt. I grabbed his shaft, making him moan into my mouth. I pushed him back onto the bed.

His eyes were glazed over as he watched my head sink lower and lower until my lips were just above his swollen head. I let my tongue flick out quickly, making Edward hiss in eager anticipation. Pulling the whole thing into my mouth, I began sucking furiously. His pants and groans became louder and louder until I reached up and squeezed his balls, pushing him over the edge as he came into my mouth, shouting my name passionately.

I licked my lips, tasting him. This only made me wetter. I knew he could smell it as his eyes glazed over once again. The next thing I knew he had ripped off my pants and underwear, his hand caressing my folds. My moans grew louder as he moved his fingers inside of me, while moving his mouth to my clit. He sucked fast and hard, swirling his tongue around at vampire speed causing me to scream his name. I felt myself moving closer and closer to the brink of my release as his fingers pumped me harder than ever. With a final scream I released, gasping quietly as Edward licked up my juices hungrily.

Edward's point of view

Her taste is something I couldn't do without. It was sweeter than her blood, satisfying my hunger more than anything else. I moved to position myself at her entrance, my eyes rolling to the back of my head in pure ecstasy as I pushed my way into her tight opening. I growled in an animalistic way, letting instinct take over as I thrust myself in and out of her like never before. My moans filled the air, almost drowning out hers completely. I could never get enough.

I sped up, using vampire speed and strength that took both of us completely by surprise. I no longer had any more control. But from the sounds we made, neither of us minded.

I could feel my body beginning to release, shooting my cool venom into her body. I gave one last passion filled yell as her screams filled the air.

I pulled her on top of me, gasping for air I didn't need. Bella glanced at me and smiled lovingly. We both whispered at the same time. "Wow."

She entangled her body with mine, resting her head on my chest. I hummed my lullaby to her as she slowly slipped into sleep.

Bella's point of view

I couldn't even think on the way to school. One reason was that Jessica and Lauren new about me being pregnant. The main reason was due to Edward and mine's sex the previous night.

I sighed, smiling to myself. It was incredible. It was as though neither of us held any restraint, allowing us to be fully connected.

"Any particular thoughts on your mind love?" Edward smiled slyly.

I blushed. "One in particular."

"And may I ask what this thought might be? It seems to be making you _very _happy right now."

I giggled, playfully punching his arm. He just laughed.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I scanned around. No one was staring at the car. I blinked. Was it possible they didn't tell?

Edward and I walked down the hallway, no one ever glancing at us once more than usual. Edward was looking suspicious, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"No one knows," he said when I asked him. "No one even has the slightest clue."

I breathed a sigh of relief, taking my seat with Edward in the back of the class. Jessica and Lauren came in, taking their seats without even looking at me. I frowned. What was going on?

"Ok class," our teacher droned on, "Please take out your books. Today we shall be covering…Miss Stanley you know note passing in strictly forbidden."

The class glanced over at Jessica, who looked anything but guilty, or even embarrassed with being caught. "Sorry."

Our teacher shook her head. "You know the rules, come up to the class and read it aloud."

My stomach dropped as I guessed what might be on that note. Jessica just looked back at me and smiled evilly. "If you insist, she smirked."

Edward growled viciously beside me, confirming my fears.

She walked to the front, looking down to read the note. "Hey Lauren, did you see Bella this weekend? I saw her at the mall in Maternity Girl. Yeah, turns out she's pregnant. Did you know that?"

I couldn't say anything as I stared at Jessica in horror as the rest of the class stared at me and Edward. I couldn't talk, so instead I passed out.

Edward's point of view

I carried Bella to the nurse's office, ignoring the stares. I only cared about Bella right now. This kind of stress wasn't good for her or the baby.

The baby. I smiled as my hand ran over her stomach, proud of what we had created. I kissed her head lightly just before we reached the office.

"What happened?" the woman behind the desk asked as we walked in.

"She passed out," I stated obviously as I placed her down on one of the nurse beds. I dabbed her head gently with water, breathing a sigh of relief as her eyes fluttered open.

"Bella?" I murmured gently. She looked as though she was about to cry.

"Why would she do something like that?" she whispered.

I pulled her into my arms. "I don't know. She had no right."

A few silent tears fell from her eyes as I held her close. I hated seeing my angel in this kind of pain. I would make that girl pay dearly for what she had done to my sweet Bella.


	10. nice long chapter for patient readers

Alice's point of view

**In all matters of fairness, I am not the world's worst updater! I'm just very, very…stupid? Well, that would explain my math grade. Anyways, I am so incredibly unbelievably sorry for making you guys wait, and I know for a fact that most of you probably aren't even reading this anymore. For those who are, god bless you, you deserve a merit for the amount of patience you've shown. So to you wonderful readers, I love you.**

**So, onto the matters at hand. You get a nice long chapter, and feel free to either chew me out in your reviews, or add some helpful plot ideas. I have finals coming up, so please bear with me. After all, I'm only human.**

Alice's point of view

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it! I can't believe it!!" I screamed as I paced back and forth in the school parking lot. I kicked at random stones sending them flying off into who knows where, although judging by one scream I had probably managed to nail some poor random passerby in the head. I was so preoccupied that I didn't even noticing that Emmett Jasper and Rosalie were walking up behind me.

"You guys! Guess what!?" I shrieked in horror.

"You can't believe it?" Emmett guessed.

"Shut up!" I snapped. Curse my visions and the fact that no one else sees them! "This is serious! Jessica and Lauren just announced to the entire school that Bella is pregnant! Through note passing!!"

Rosalie looked beyond mad, if anything she was livid. Jasper looked pissed matching my mood perfectly. And Emmett….Emmett was laughing?!

"Emmett," I hissed, "What in the world are you laughing at!?"

He was on the ground now, laughing and rolling around like his was dying from it. "It's just….you see…." He choked out, barely forming a coherent statement, "I was mad….about the….mall….scene….so….I…." he continued to laugh hysterically.

"What?! Emmett what!?"

We were all staring at Emmett as though he were retarded. Wait, he was. Never mind. But this was definitely a new level with him rolling around the concrete laughing like some a demented hyena.

"Emmett," Rosalie warned, "Tell what stupid stunt you pulled now or I swear to God I will…"

"OK!" he yelled, no more willing to face Rosalie's wrath than a fire breathing dragon. We waited, as Emmett finally managed to get a sentence out of his fat mouth.

"I….stuffed one of their….lockers….with…."

Bella's point of view

I continued to stare at the ceiling in the nurse's office as Edward quietly explained to the nurse what had happened. How could they? How could anybody be that cruel to someone? I wracked my brains to try and figure out what I might have done to them, something that might give me the tiniest inkling as to why they pursued my misery so.

"Bella?"

I glanced up to see Edward peaking into the room. "You any better?" his worried face pulled at my heart. I never wanted him to worry over me, ever.

Forcing a smile, I pulled myself up. "I'll be ok, just need a little time. Maybe some Chinese."

He chuckled, sitting down next to me and pulling me into his arms. "I'm guessing those pregnant cravings are finally starting to settle in," he laughed in my ear, making me shiver.

"Something like that," I giggled. A burning question had been forming in my mind for the past few minutes, and as ridiculous as I sounded, I needed to know. "Edward?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he mumbled into my hair.

"Having everyone know, about the baby I mean…does it…bother you?" if this was going to harm him, or hurt him in anyway, I wanted to know.

He pulled away, turning so that I was facing him and his eyes met mine, glaring at me luminously. "Isabella Marie Swan," he murmured low and dangerously, "I will gladly scream it at the top of my lungs, buy a blimp to display the message, and sent out fliers to anyone in the world to let them know that I, a damned being, am going to have a wonderful child with the most incredible woman in existence. I don't need their approval, or their words of happiness, just your love," he whispered, eyes softening at that last statement.

A tiny tear of happiness fell down my face, gently wiped away by the most loving man in the world. "You mean that?"

He smiled, kissing my lips passionately. "With everything I am," he swore. His lips moved soundless against mine, lust making its way into each and ever inch of my body. His hands grabbed my hips, forcing me onto his lap and directly into his arousal.

I felt his chilled hands reach my sides, sliding upwards and grabbing me roughly. My arms tightened around him as I gasped, his mouth moving down to suck furiously on my neck.

"Edward," I whimpered. "Oh, Edward."

His hips twitched, jerking upwards to meet mine. We both moaned at the delicious friction it caused. Locking my legs around his waist, I pressed myself as hard as I could into his erection.

"Bella," he moaned. "Yes, more Bella."

My hands moved down his back, to the front of his pants, quickly removing that stupid belt. Slipping my hand inside I felt Edward growl against my neck, grinding himself into my hand.

"Fuck Bella," he cursed, throwing his head back. "God yes, oh yes!" he hissed.

It barely registered in my mind that Edward had cursed. I had never heard him curse before. Growing braver, I ran my lips down his throat before biting him. His whole body seized up, pulling me tighter to him as I pumped him as hard as I could.

"Bella," he hissed in ecstasy, "Dear God I love you!"

He continued to ride out his orgasm while grinding into my hand. Slowly, he came down from his high, gasping for air. After a final shake that ran through his body, I pulled my hand back out and kissed him hard and long, moaning as he forced his tongue into my mouth.

I love this man.

"Ahem."

My head jerked towards the door to find a very amused looking Alice halfway in the door with her hands over her eyes. "As much as I've seen this in visions you can imagine that one will never really get used to finding her siblings doing various sexual…um…activities."

I laughed, an enormous weight lifted off my shoulders from that kiss. "It's ok Alice, I forgive you," I said sarcastically.

Edward chuckled, his eyes still glazed over in lust. He actually looked a little drunk. I smirked to myself. I guess Edward really loved orgasms. "So, what's all this I hear in your head about Emmett and Jasper revenge? If it's aimed at the gossip squad I'm more than willing to help."

"Sorry, no can do," Alice smiled evilly. "Emmett and Jasper are currently filling up the gossip squad's lockers with jumping wolf spiders."

I shivered inwardly. "Something tells me Alice that these are not normal sized spiders."

"Well duh! We're Cullens! Revenge with spiders isn't any good unless their bigger than your face!"

Emmet's point of view **(notice it lacks big words)**

"You finish up putting in the last of them?" I asked Jasper as I rounded the corner with my video camera secured firmly in my fist.

He laughed, eyes focused on the hallway of our revenge. "Revenge is sweet brother!"

"So is jumping wolf spider," I laughed back. "Ever eaten one?"

Jessica **(notice she's as shallow as an empty pool) **

Ha! Today was going great! The entire school was in an uproar about Bella, coming up to me and Lauren (mostly me) and asking every question under the sun.

_"Is Edward leaving her?"_

_"Is Bella leaving Edward?"_

_"Boy or girl?"_

_"How far is she?"_

_"How did you find out?"_

_"What did Charlie say?"_

It went on and on, and I found myself the center of attention since Bella was nowhere near to be found. Probably ran off crying. Oh well, that meant more Edward for me and less for her.

"Jess!" Lauren screamed from across the hall! "Hey Jess!"

I slowed, upset that she was joining me. This would just divert attention. "Hi Lauren, what's up?"

"Did you hear? I heard Alice talking to Rosalie in the bathrooms, and they're saying that Edward and Bella are _engaged!_!!"

I froze, jealousy rising up faster than boiling water. "What?! Engaged?!" She had to be lying, it just couldn't be true! There is no way that plain and ordinary Bella Swan was marrying perfect Edward Cullen!

"Yeah! I know! Turns out they were engaged _before _she was pregnant! Can you believe it!?"

Fuming, I stormed to my locker, spinning the dial furiously as Lauren opened hers next to mine. I yanked it open, before jumping back screaming.

I….Hate….Spiders!!

Edward's point of view (He looks pretty damn awesome in the movie)

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was laughing along side the rest of my siblings. Even Bella who couldn't hurt a fly was shaking uncontrollably on the floor as I attempted to keep both of us upright.

"Best….prank….ever!!" I laughed as I punched knuckles with my brothers. The entire hallway was in chaos as two dozen jumping wolf spiders raced hurriedly along the floors of forks high school, scaring two heartless teenage girls shitless.

All in all, it was a very good day.

As Bella and I made our way back to the car, she looked over at me, smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"Since when did you go commando?" she laughed.

I would have blushed if I could have. "Since I've wanted to be ready for you at a moments notice," I mumbled.

"Hmm," she brought her lips to my ear, grazing over it and causing me to shake. "I hope you're always ready for me," she whispered seductively.

Oh baby…

**Also, I am begging anyone, and I mean anyone, to copy the first chapter of eclipse by mean of scanner or whatever and send it to my new email at **

**I will do anything, and I mean anything.**


	11. authors note

Hey peoples just a quick AN

**Hey peoples just a quick AN. I accidentally typed eclipse instead of breaking dawn for which chapter I wanted. That's what happens when you type in a car while studying for finals. Oh, and one more thing.**

**As for the story, I am going to finish it and I just wanted to apologize again for my delay. Coming up next…well, Edward and Bella of course why wouldn't they be in their sexually repressive state. And…the wrath of Renee! Muahahahah! Still is come is Mike, doctors appointments, and of course…more of Jasper and Emmett!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Bit more serious of a chap, but who cares I like it

**Bit more serious of a chap, but who cares I like it!**

Bella's point of view

The car ride home was fun to say the least. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Edward were all coming over to my house to cook me dinner. As weird as my family is sometimes, and as stupid as Emmett and Jasper can be, they really know how to take care of each other, and were learning a little more each day on how to take care of me.

"You guys really don't have to do this you know?" I said for what felt like the seventeenth time. They really didn't, but they all felt so badly for today and what had happened to me. The other part was the love they all felt for the baby, especially Rosalie.

I knew that she saw this baby, as did the rest of the family, as somewhat her baby too. It made me so happy that I was bringing in life to a family that would love it more than anything, and to a fiancé who made my heart flutter like butterflies.

Speaking of which…

"Bella," Edward warned playfully, "We are going to treat you and you are not going to say another word against it. You deserve to have the night off cooking for once in your life."

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows. "Can you guys even cook?"

The entire car shook with laughter. "Of course not silly," Alice chirped. "But we follow Chef Edward and that should be good enough. After all, how hard could cooking human food be?"

I laughed, leaning against Edward as we neared my house. Oh they had no idea. Then again, Edward was a very good cook. He had cooked for me on occasion and each time had been delicious.

I shook my head in defeat. "Fine, but on one condition."

All heads turned to me, including the one that was driving. "Watch the road!" I shrieked.

Rosalie laughed while Edward pulled me close. "Sorry love, so what's the condition?"

"Emmett doesn't get anywhere near the kitchen knives."

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Emmett!?"

"Emmett!?"

"EMMETT!!"

"Emmett!" I screamed before ducking. The knife hit the wall with a loud pang before dropping to the floor next to its 'could have been victim', me.

"Emmett!" Edward roared. "What did we tell you about the knives?! You could have taken off Bella's head!!"

"It's was just a harmless little butter knife," Emmett argued. "The worst it could have done would have been-"

"Put out an eye? Cut her? Emmett please you cannot seriously be that dense!"

"Sorry," he muttered. "Just having a bit of fun."

"You can throw knives around when some of us here aren't as breakable," Edward snapped. "Until Bella is a vampire I don't want you doing anything of your stupid pranks that could endanger her, OR the babies!"

The room was silent, everyone staring at Edward in pure shock. I myself couldn't believe what I had just heard. Was Edward seriously accepting the idea of me being a vampire? I had just stepped into the Twilight Zone. **(Oh the irony…) **

Edward apparently had noticed all of the stares and stared back at us in confusion. "What?" he asked to the room. "What did I say?"

"He didn't," Jasper murmured, still staring at Edward in disbelief.

"He _did,_" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together as though Christmas had come early. 

"What?!" Edward shouted, looking as though he was getting seriously annoyed now. "What did I say?!"

I stepped forward, locking my arms around his waist and my eyes with his. "Edward, that's the first time I've heard you speak of me becoming a vampire, _without _sounding like you resented it." I smiled, burying my face in his chest. "It really means a lot, especially to me."

I relaxed in his cool embrace, feeling his arms tighten around me. "To tell you the truth Bella, I've been accepting it a lot lately," he whispered. "I can't live without you and to see you a vampire and with me for eternity…I can't help but smile each and every time I think about it," he smiled, his eyes smoldering with love.

He was glowing, his smile causing me to melt on the spot. He leaned down to kiss me tenderly, full of all the love he had for me and our future together.

"Free porn!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett," Edward warned, just as the doorbell ran. Puzzled, I glance at Edward who had just smacked Emmett across the head.

"That's not Charlie," I muttered to myself as I made my way to the door, leaving the pack of immature vampire teens bickering with each other in the kitchen.

The doorbell rang again, followed by impatient knocking. "I'm coming!" I yelled. Geeze, who was calling at this time of night?

Upon opening the door, I immediately shut it in pure fear.

It was my mom.

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

"Isabella Marie Swan you open up this door right this second before I break it down myself!!"

I slowly opened the door, not putting it past my mom to break it down. "Hi mom," I choked out, backing away from the wrath that had become my mother.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW FURIOUS I AM RIGHT NOW!? I GET A CALL FROM MY DAUGHTER, MY _ONLY _DAUGHTER AND FIND OUT THAT NOT ONLY IS SHE GETTING MARRIED!" she spat as though the word was tainted by Satan. "BUT THAT SHE'S PREGNANT TOO! BELLA HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!? YOU'RE EIGHTEEN! THIS BOY ISNT GOING TO STAY AROUND! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

As soon as she attempted to gain air, a loud "Ahem" came from the corner. I turned, finding Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and of course Edward standing there looking menacing as ever. I hadn't realized I was crying, but immediately wiped my hands over my eyes in a vague attempt to hide it.

Seeing my distress Edward was at my side in a second holding me in his arms tightly, barely keeping me together. I felt as though I was falling to pieces. How could she say these things to me? I'm her daughter.

Against my better judgment I looked back at my mom who was looking, not only livid with me, but rather embarrassed that a whole group of people had witnessed her outburst.

"Um, mom," I choked out at least trying to make things better, "You know Edward, and these are his siblings Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice."

After a rather awkward few moments, I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry," I whispered just loud enough for her to hear before racing off to my room.

Edwards point of view (**isn't he just incredible in the trailer? I mean come on!)**

"Are you happy?" I hissed at Renee as soon as Bella had run off. "Are you proud of what you've done to Bella!?"

"Are _you _proud of what you've done to Bella!?" she screamed.

"That's beside the point!" I yelled as my siblings head's swapped between me and her like a tennis match. "You're her mother! You have no right to treat her that way!"

"So I suppose you're happy about all of this!" she yelled. "That you're going to have to raise a child and struggle about through life because you messed up and made regrets!"

"Number one!" I snapped, cutting her off, "I _have _no regrets! Bella and I are ecstatic about the baby, as is my family! Number two, money is not an issue where the baby is concerned! We will never struggle! Number three, yes, the baby may not have been planned, but I _am _happy about all of this! And Maybe Bella would be a little happier if her own _mother _showed just a little more support where her only daughter was concerned!"

Renee just stood there in shock, staring at me like she wasn't really seeing me. I turned my head to the stairs, where I could instantly here Bella's crying from her room. It broke my heart.

"I need to see if she's alright," I stated more to myself than anyone else. Even though they all heard me, it didn't even register that I was leaving my siblings and Renee in the same room together. Right now Bella needed me, and I was not going to let her down.

"Love?" I whispered as I entered her room. "Can I come in?"

Almost immediately I felt two small slender arms wrap themselves around my waist. Picking her up, I settled in the rocking chair, humming her lullaby and brushing away her tears.

"Guess I really shouldn't have expected anything else," she snorted without humor. "I'm surprised she didn't kick down the door to begin with."

"Its ok love," I murmured. "Her opinion doesn't matter."

Bella sighed, nuzzling her face into my neck and causing me to smile. "She still here?"

My brow furrowed. "I wouldn't know. I left her down there with everyone else to come be with you."

Suddenly, Bella laughed. It was strained but it was still a laugh.

"What?"

"You left her alone," she giggled, "With Emmett still in the house!"

Embarrassment here I come.

Emmett's point of view (**I had to add this; inspiration struck and hit my funny bone right on the dot!)**

"And that was how Edward and Bella lost their virginity!" I concluded, grinning from ear to ear in pride. I had just recounted the entire story from truth or dare to baby. All in all, I was rather proud of myself for remembering all the details, and rather concerned that she wasn't enjoying the story as much as I had.

Renee was just staring at me as though I were insane. Rosalie had come in and smacked me upside the head shortly followed by Jasper and Alice. "You idiot!" they hissed. "She doesn't want to here _those _kinds of stories!"

I thought for a moment. "How about-"

"No!"

"But guys if you-"

"Emmett!!"

"Fine!" I huffed, crossing my arms like a five year old. "But you're the ones who are missing out this was a good one!"

Alice handed Renee some coffee while Jasper was keeping the atmosphere calm. Still, Renee's hand shook as she attempted to drink.

"Are you parents Ok with this…" Renee didn't seem to know what to call it.

"Pregnancy?" I offered.

"Let's just call it a situation," Alice chimed in, "For everyone's sanity here."

"Well are they?" she asked staring at each of us in disbelief.

Rosalie and Alice started laughing, followed by Jasper and myself. "Honestly," Alice giggled, "You would think they were more excited about this than Edward and Bella!!"

"They practically begged Alice to design a nursery, and don't forget all those ridiculous baby clothes you bought too!" Jasper smirked.

"Not to mention all the furniture their having shipped in," Rosalie mentioned. "_And _all the other essentials like toys, bibs, pacifiers," she stated counting it off on her fingers. "Seriously this baby is getting more stuff than we do at Christmas."

We all laughed, save for Renee. "Well that's…nice, I guess." She looked torn, like she couldn't even fathom what was going on.

"Look Renee," Alice began hesitantly, "I may not understand your view, but I do understand that it is difficult for you to comprehend something of this magnitude. I'm sure everyone would be more than willing to talk about it and explain some more. In the morning."

Renee nodded, slumping back her chair like she was built into it. Picking up a phone I glanced at her.

"Chinese or Pizza?"


End file.
